


wish i had amnesia lately (wish i didn't want you so close again)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Marinette must have lost her mind.There was no other explanation for why she was constantly thinking about Chat Noir’s lips on her own.





	wish i had amnesia lately (wish i didn't want you so close again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is another fic that was inspired by Gently break it by Beck Pete which is a fantastic song.  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts below, please!

Marinette must have lost her mind.

There was no other explanation for why she was constantly thinking about Chat Noir’s lips on her own.

Even worse, she thought about it just as frequently when she was in Adrien’s presence.

He would be telling her a story, smiling, and she would be staring at his lips, in a mental place of content. The gentle sun was on her, the love of her life was next to her, warm as always, and then suddenly she would be thinking about Chat kissing her. It drove her insane.

But, more that that, ever since Oblivio, Marinette felt like she was…empty. Not completely, but like she was missing something, a part of herself. It was a cold feeling. She hated to admit it…she didn’t want to admit it…and yet, she had to admit it. She only felt whole when she was around Chat Noir. Adrien helped ease it slightly, but it wasn’t whole, it wasn’t enough. So she suffered through her days, waiting for an Akuma to attack so she could she see her partner.

She had briefly entertained the idea of dragging him away the next time she saw him and figuring out why she had been feeling these things lately…thats when she knew that she must have _really_ lost it.

Before she was able to do such a thing, however, Chat appeared on her balcony one evening. Something inside her immediately eased while something else spiked in excitement and something more.

“Chat Noir,” she had exclaimed in confusion. “What brings you here? Is there another Akuma after me?”

It was part joke, part not joke, and Chat answered with a smile. “None that I know about. What’s it like being the most sought after girl in Paris, Marinette?” The way her name rolled off his tongue had her toes curling, and his words sent a blush to her face.

“I wouldn’t say I’m that girl…I think that title belongs to Ladybug,” she replied, brushing her hair behind her way in an almost self-conscious manner.

The way Chat looked at her when he next spoke made her know she had nothing to be self-conscious about. “Hmmm….I’m not so sure I agree.”

For a super charged moment, they simply stared at each other, and Marinette found herself once again thinking about his lips on her.

She coughed and looked away. Better to stop those thoughts before they got her into trouble. “So…uh, if not an Akuma, then why are you here? Not that I mind, of course,” she smiled. She did not mind at all. She found she had been nearly crawling out of her skin without his presence lately. She had already accepted that she had gone crazy.

He looked at the ground, then rubbed the back of his neck in what she knew was a nervous gesture of his. Adrien had the same one. Huh. He began speaking before she could think on it any further. “I…I’ve been thinking about….I just wanted to see you.” He rose his gaze to meet hers and his bright, green eyes electrified her.

“Oh,” she managed. She couldn’t say much else, so she stood next to him on the railing. He was so close, and everything inside her thrummed. She was alive and she was complete. Nothing felt better.

She began thinking of ways to make him come over every evening, when he turned to her. “Marinette…do you think it would be all right if I came over more often?”

The word _yes_ couldn’t slip out of her mouth fast enough, and the pleased look in his eyes had her heart pumping.

So Chat began visiting more often, and Marinette found herself thinking about him more and more. Their conversations grew whispered as their gazes grew more heated and she knew there was something going on between them-something more, ever since Oblivio. She wasn’t sure why it was Marinette he was coming to, when it was Ladybug he had kissed, but she tried not to ask too many questions. The last thing she wanted was to scare him away. She couldn’t handle going back to just seeing him during Akuma attacks after knowing what it felt like to have him near her everyday.

But there was one thing that drove her up the wall. He wouldn’t touch her. He would stay a certain distance away even as his eyes told her he wanted nothing more than to close that distance. Marinette wanted nothing more than to grab him and…well, _touch_ him. Skin on skin on leather and clothe. She craved it as much as she craved his presence.

It continued building up in her until she finally cracked. She had made the decision when he was saying good bye one night, hand waving near her like he was about to touch her. She wanted to beg him to do it, but then he was gone and she sunk against the balcony railing, feeling a bit weak. So she would grab him and touch him the next time she saw him-which just so happened to be the next night.

Chat had just finished telling a story about the latest Akuma when he noticed the way she was staring at him. Marinette was positive it was more longing and wanting than it usually was because Chat took a step towards her, almost as if he were unaware he were doing so. Then he paused, as if holding himself back by the reins and that was when Marinette knew it was now or never.

She took a hesitant step forward, then a confident one. She had no reason to be afraid when she was with Chat. None at all. Biting her lip, she closed the distance between them.

He didn’t move away, didn’t blush or stutter, or ask why she was so close. Instead his eyes darkened, and he leaned in slightly, a smirk at his lips. Those lips. She wondered what he would taste like. She wondered how he would kiss. A part of her thought she knew the answer to that already. He would kiss her gently at first, a tease, hands just as gentle on her. Then he would grip her more tightly to match the bruising kiss that…oh, well. She’d better leave that to her dreams. Nothing good could come out of thinking about it when he was so close and leaning in closer.

“Seems you can’t keep yourself away from me,” he said, voice purely feline.

She smirked, raised a hand to tug on his bell, and left it there. “Chat Noir, I can’t resist you.”

His widening eyes were the only shock he’d shown all night, But then he was smiling again. “Oh, princess? And why do you think that is?”

Marinette knew it would be trouble, but she found herself not caring. Or, maybe she craved trouble like she craved Chat. Maybe it excited her. Maybe she knew Chat was trouble. Maybe she loved it. So she said, “Well, truthfully? I can’t seem to stop thinking about kissing you.”

Chat’s eyes didn’t widen this time, no surprise registering on his face as he let out a shaky breath. “Marinette…” The way he said her name emboldened her so she leaned up, eyes fluttering closeand rested a hand on his shoulder, the other tugging him down by his bell.

“What are we doing,” he asked breathlessly. Not _what are_ you _doing_ , but _what are_ we _doing_. She knew then that he wanted this just as much as she did.

“I just want to try something. I think I might die if I don’t,” she whispered before she finally closed the distance between them.

It was just how she thought it would be. A gentle, teasing brush, his lips soft against hers. And then- _and then_ Chat was gripping her waist in both hands as he spun them around and pressed her against the balcony railing. A gasp escaped her and he used that moment to show her just how well her name rolled off his tongue.

And they both snapped, a flurry of hands and tongue and teeth. And his lips, oh, his lips. Marinette was certain she would never be able to think of anything but Chats lips from this moment forward.

They broke apart breathing raggedly, and simply looked at each other for a second. Then Chat shook his head. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for,” his voice was raspy when he said it, and it made her a bit dizzy.

“Probably just as long as I’ve wanted to,” she admitted. Chat smiled and he was kissing her again.

Marinette finally realized what she had been missing. It was more than just his presence, it was his love. She felt something in her swell. Chat had finally filled her up, and she knew she wouldn’t ever feel empty again.


End file.
